leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Uranus (Crystal)
'''Sailor Uranus' is one of the four Outer Sailor Senshi. Her civilian identity is Haruka Tenou. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Uranus' appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. |-|Sailor Uranus= Sailor Uranus has short, pale blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. Her fuku consists of a navy blue choker, collar, tiara gem, wrist fittings of gloves, skirt, back bow and boots. Her earrings are a golden hoop on each ear. The front bow of her fuku is yellow. Her gloves are wrist-length. Her collar does not have any stripes. She wears loose navy blue boots. |-|Super Sailor Uranus= Biography Season Three: Death Busters She first appears as a shadowy figure before Sailor Moon and the other five Senshi, who are surprised to see another Sailor Senshi. Before departing into the shadows, she merely smiles and watches the fight between them and the Daimon. Sailor Uranus watched the Sailor Senshi fight Eudial and when Sailor Moon chased after her, Sailor Uranus kissed her. When Mimete attacked her fans and fought the Senshi, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrived and Sailor Uranus destroyed Mimete with World Shaking. When the Senshi tried to talk with the two, Sailor Uranus and Neptune said they were not allies and attacked them, so they could escape. Some time later, she appeared with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, and bowed before Sailor Moon, who had become Princess Serenity, and explained her role as Senshi of the Wind and Sky; defender of Silver Millennium from afar. She apologized for her rudeness towards the Princess, future Queen of the Moon, as it was all done to keep her safe. She was later hypnotized by Cyprine and forced to attack Sailor Mercury and the other three Inner Senshi. Fortunately, she broke free and noticed that her Space Sword was resonating with the Holy Grail. After witnessing Sailor Moon transform into Super Sailor Moon, she revealed how her talisman had reacted only one other time; when the Silver Millennium was annihilated. It had activated to awaken Sailor Saturn. She said that the only way to prevent Sailor Saturn from awakening was to destroy her reincarnation, Hotaru. She left with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto and watched Sailor Chibi Moon enter Hotaru's home. She was shocked to see an entirely different entity take over Hotaru's body, and snatch the Prism Heart Compact, where the Silver Crystal resided inside, from Chibiusa; killing her in the process. She later left with Neptune and Pluto to confront Mistress 9. When she sensed that the other four Inner Guardians were in trouble, she immediately ran to help, using Space Sword Blaster to release them from the white goo that held them. She let her strength be drawn into Sailor Moon so that she could transform into Super Sailor Moon. Uranus split up with Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Moon to find Hotaru. In an elevator, she comforted Super Sailor Moon, who was uncertain as to how to face this enemy. She assured her that she feels just as frightened, as she had alone for quite a long time while on her home world as solitary Guardian of the Skies and Heavens. The elevator picked up speed, and she was separated but quickly reunited with the others when Super Sailor Moon dispelled the shadows with the abilities of Rainbow Moon Heartache. She was suddenly approached by Suoichi Tomoe, who was ready to present his hungry Diamon. She retaliated with her sword but was knocked back by Professor Tomoe, who had completely been taken over by his Diamon self-Germatoid. She extended her sword, but Super Sailor Moon told her to stop, as the being she wanted to kill was, until a few moments ago, Hotaru's father. She disregarded this, saying that he was no Hotaru's father, but a dangerous monster that must be obliterated as he could not return to human form. After Germatoid was wiped out by Super Sailor Moon, the building started to break up. Uranus was saved by Sailor Pluto creating a purplish-pink bubble to carry them to safety. To prevent Mistress 9 and the incomplete Pharaoh 90 from escaping, she used her space sword to erect a strong dome-shaped shield with the help of Sailor Neptune's Aqua Mirror and Pluto's Garnet Rod. As she had to maintain the shield, she was unable to stop Mistress 9 from absorbing the spirits' of Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. She smiled when they were saved by Hotaru. She was amazed to see Sailor Chibi Moon, alive and well, attack Mistress 9 head-on with Pink Sugar Heart Attack, and transforming into her own Super Sailor form. She later fell when the shield was broken by Mistress 9. She was helplessly as Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 merged together as one and grew in size and strength. Upon seeing her Space Sword glow yellow and resonate, she knew instantly its significance-Sailor Saturn herself awakening within an orb of purple light. Horrified, she asked if this was the end, if she was too late to stop it all. She watched as the newly awakened Guardian of Ruin started weakening Pharaoh 90 greatly with her vast destructive powers. Unable to accept it, Uranus broke down and admitted that all she ever wanted was to protect "her" as best she could. As Sailor Saturn was hovering over the earth; ready to swing her Silence Glaive downward and bring an end to everything, she called out to the Guardian of Silence to stop, but her plea went unheeded and she was forced to bear witness to the annihilation of the world and its people. As the world began to fall more into ruin, Uranus was glad to see a white-yellow light emanate from the slowly disintegrating Pharaoh 90 and that Super Sailor Moon was within, safe and sound. Uranus transformed into her Super Sailor form; as did the other Sailor Guardians. Sailor Moon became Neo-Queen Serenity and healed the Earth, and brought back a reborn Hotaru, which Sailor Uranus and the other Outer Senshi agreed to raise together. The Outers left with baby Hotaru, promising they would meet again someday. Powers and Abilities As Sailor Senshi of the Air and Skies, Uranus has power over the element of Air (Wind) and can detect supernatural activity in the shifting winds. She can also draw strength from the planet Uranus itself and unleash its mighty power onto her enemies with air/wind-related attacks. Transformations * Uranus Planet Power! Make Up! Attacks * World Shaking * Space Sword Blaster Weapon * Space Sword Trivia * She appears in the first ending credits of the third season, along with Sailor Neptune. * She is a major supporting character throughout the Infinity arc and in contrast to her depiction in the first anime, and continues to be one in the ''Dream ''and ''Stars ''arcs. * In the original anime, she didn't have a golden hoop on her right ear until she gained her more powerful Super Sailor form. * She is one of the three Outer Senshi who posses one of the ancient Talismans required to further energize the Holy Grail, and awaken Sailor Saturn herself from longtime slumber. * Her hair color is much like it was in the first anime. In the manga, her hair was more pale blond while in the first anime, it was slightly darker shade of blond. Gallery |-|Official= |-|Season Three: Infinity= Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal biographies